harveystudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Buffalo Chicken Bill
Buffalo Chicken Bill is a fictional character and a recurring antagonist in the comedy web series Viola's Videos, portrayed by Andrew Shaul. First appearing as an unnamed kidnapper in Viola's America, the man is revealed to be a member of the Mafia targeting Viola in the first prequel trilogy. Character Overview Early Life/Background Not much is known about Bill's past before his first encounter with Viola Indigo in November 1999. ''Viola: the Prequel'' (First Trilogy) Bill arrives at the Indigo Residence on a sunny November afternoon and swindles the lonely, abandoned mother Viola Indigo into purchasing a Frank Sinatra compilation CD collection using a Mafia Loan. After attempting to flee once Viola catches on to the deal's fine print terms, Viola lures Bill back in a crudely seductive manner. Bill then "skull fucks (Viola) with a pistol". The two then have a conversation in which Viola continues to offer Bill some kind of sexual favor to back out of the new deal, to which Bill refuses profusely. After finding ecstasy jelly beans in Anthony's backpack, Bill manages to throw one down Viola's throat, causing the latter to become even more twisted and unhinged. In the subsequent high, Viola pulls a screwdriver from the same backpack, then chases Bill around the corner where she brutally slays him across the hood of his vehicle. She loots the body, taking his glasses, his bag of guns, and his black leather jacket (all of which become distinctive items of Viola's attire in the future). The mix of ecstasy and Creme de Menthe, added to the thrill and emotional instability brought on by Bill's murder turns Viola into a completely new woman. (Viola: The Prequel - Episode I: The Phantom Menthe) The following evening, Viola tells her son Anthony about her day and why she has transformed into an entirely new woman. She then hands her son two handguns and tells him of her intent to find and destroy Bill and his mysterious brother - who, according to Viola, are abducting women and their sons. Despite having murdered Bill earlier, Viola seems sure that a phone call to one of the men will result in them returning to her home, where she plans to ambush them. Later on, Anthony overhears a phone conversation between his mother and Bill, where Viola now seems quite angry with her son and she offers him to the Mafia man. When Bill and his brother arrive later, they are merely heard and not seen by young Anthony. Together, Viola and Anthony join the two men on a road trip in their Blue Subaru. Upon entering a bad part of town, Viola is suddenly scared at the prospect of having to sell her son to survive. (Viola: The Prequel - Episode III: Revenge of the Shit) ''Viola's America'' Fifteen years later, a strange agent of the Mafia appears on Viola's porch as the latter attempts to flee the country. The man asks her to smell a chloroform rag, and manages to drag Viola's mass to a dingy basement where he keeps her prisoner. His intentions are never revealed, although he is quite pushy when it comes to Viola lathering herself in lotion and staying quiet. When Viola receives advice from a vision of her dead mother Yetta, she lures her captor down to the basement where the two engage in combat. Viola kills the man with a shot to the head, and escapes the house. This character is referred to as Buffalo Chicken Bill, but whether he is a relation or in fact the same man she met a decade and a half earlier remains to be revealed. Character Traits Appearance Bill appears in the past as a young man with dyed blonde hair, large thick-rimmed glasses (which later become Viola's most recognizable accessory), and a mustache that appears to be fake. He wears a gray hoodie, purple bandanna headband, and carries a man-satchel filled with handguns. In the future, Bill is seen wearing all black clothing and a hooded vest which he keeps tightly drawn across his face, revealing only one of his eyes. Personality Although professional and kind during his door-to-door sales, Bill is in fact a quite sadistic man. He willingly violates a middle aged mother with a pistol, and has no qualms tricking her into consuming ecstasy jelly beans and leaving her to ride out the potentially deadly effects alone. He is also a kidnapper and a cruel captor, forcing his victims to lather themselves in Bath & Body Works Lotions. Skills Bill is shown to be a capable abductor and captor of the victims he kidnaps. Although he was lured into a trap set up in his own basement, the fact that Bill was able to take down Viola and transport her mass to the basement in the first place proves his skill. It may also be assumed due to his rank in the Mafia and his possession of multiple handguns that Bill is at least a capable marksman. He is also a confirmed rapist and knows the effects and possible tactical uses of hard drugs such as ecstasy. Relationships ---- 'Victims' Media Appearances Buffalo Chicken Bill is a recurring character in the web series Viola's Videos. The series consists of the following seasons and episodes: Season One (2014-2015) Trivia Category:Characters